Charly the Witness
by demonprosecutor
Summary: One more witness is called to the stand during Turnabout Sisters ... Charly the Plant!
1. The Prosecution Would Like to Call …

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PW or its characters. I've never even met them.

"OBJECTION!!"

The court turned to the prosecution bench. Miles Edgeworth chuckled his malicious chuckle and waggled his finger pointlessly.

"The prosecution has one more witness to call to the stand."

"And who is this witness?" questioned the eternally surprised judge.

"The prosecution would like to call … CHARLY THE PLANT!!"

"OBJECTION!" But that's impossible! The defence objects to this witness."

"Over-ruled. Bailiff, escort Mr Plant to the stand immediately."


	2. Charly Takes The Stand

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PW. I never have and never will. Sorry to disappoint, but that's just life.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation."

Charly remained silent. Miles sighed – he could usually read people by their eyes and their body movement. Charly had no visible eyes, and he only ever moved towards the sun.

"Got something to hide, eh?" said the judge threateningly, narrowing his piggy eyes.

"No, he hasn't. He's a PLANT!!" yelled Phoenix.

"Don't shout so, Wright. You're intimidating the witness," warned Miles.

Still Charly kept his non-existent mouth shut. The judge came to the conclusion that he was definitely hiding something.

"Well, if we're all going to be so stupid," declared Phoenix, "Then the defence puts forward the following statement: the true killer of Ms Mia Fey is … Charly the Plant!!"

The court gasped. This truly was an unexpected twist to the trial.


	3. The Short Cross Examination

DISCLAIMER: No-one reads this anyway, but I own squatio. Yey, I made up a word!

…

…

.:)

!..

…

"How am I meant to cross-examine that?"

"Um…this trial shall be extended for one more day while we try to track down a plant communicator."


	4. Under Their Nose

DISCLAIMER: See all previous disclaimers.

Phoenix walked into the melancholy office. Where not long ago banners had hung celebrating the victory of Phoenix's first trail, now yellow police tape decorated the room. Where the week before Phoenix had tried desperately to scrub a coffee stain from the floor, now his boss's blood seeped through the carpet waiting to face the dreaded bleach.

He took a few feeble steps towards the chalk outline on the floor. He remembered when that outline had been a body, when he had walked these very steps towards a dead woman and her weeping sister.

And then he noticed something.

A leaf not far from the body. If this leaf was sent to the lab for a DNA test, could it be…

And not far from the leaf, a trail of soil…

And to think that the real killer had been under their nose the whole time.


	5. Ready?

DISCLAIMER: See previous previous disclaimers. They're all the same, basically. WARNING: SPOILERS for KILLER in Turnabout Goodbyes.

"Is the defence ready?"

"Look, your honour, isn't that a stupid question? I mean, the defence is NEVER ready, but we always say we are! It's like in the airport. You'll lie through your teeth to get through security."

Everyone stared, dumbfounded, at the defence.

"I just wanted to get that off my chest. Yeah, I'm ready."

"Very well," said a freaked out judge, "Moving on swiftly – is the prosecution ready?"

"No. The only witness that the prosecution is relying on is a plant."

"Um…well, this court has no system for un-prepared lawyers, so let's just continue as we always do, agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement. It was best not to change anything. The judge continued: "Your opening statement, Mr Edgeworth?"

"I can't be bothered with a proper one. I'm just going to say that, as we know, communication with our witness is difficult. This is mainly because he is a plant. However, Manfred von Karma has offered to step in as a plant communicator."

"OBJECTION! Isn't he meant to be in prison?" questioned an outraged Phoenix.

"Shut it, Wright – you've got your timeline all mixed up. This is only your second case – you haven't even met this guy yet."

"Oh, ok, that makes sense."


End file.
